Robin Hood: Naruto Style
by Rose Tiger
Summary: Naruto and the gang robs from the rich and give to the poor! Check it out, review, no flames, and tell me what was your favorite part and why! ENJOY!


**Robin Hood: Naruto Style**

**By Rose Tiger**

Hi! I'm back!! This time, I made a Naruto version of Disney's Robin Hood. Imagine Naruto as the hero who robs from the rich give to the poor. Wouldn't that be fun? I know it would! There is going to be a lot of "Out of character" people in this story. Take Sai for example. He won't be a socially challenged retard. Instead he will be smart. Keep a sharp look out for spelling and grammar errors, I don't own Naruto who is 16 in this story or Robin Hood, and no flames allowed.

Speech

YELLS

_Thought_

**Singing**

**SOUND EFFECTS**

There were many tales of Robin Hood, and all of them are different, too. But ninjas had their own version. It all started in Konoha forest. Naruto and his three friends, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were walking in the forest enjoying each other's company until they came by a clean lake with a tree for a bridge.

Naruto stopping the boys: Hold it boys. (Takes of his headband off and bows to Sakura) Ladies first.

Sasuke and Sai did the same.

Sakura giggled because she knew her boys were playing with her: Oh. Thank you.

As soon as she got on the fallen tree, Sasuke grabbed her and jumped in the water.

Sakura: Oh! Sasuke you-

Sasuke laughed while splashing her: What? You don't like the water?

Sai jumping to the water: Look out below! (Made a big splash)

Naruto swung on a vine before getting into the lake: WAHOO!! (Made big splash) Time to splash the babe!!

Sakura laughing: NO!

Everyone laughed while the boys were splashing Sakura. What they didn't know that the Sheriff of Konoha, Ranmaru, who is two years older than Naruto was watching with his men. He's determined to catch Naruto Uzumaki and his merry ninjas.

Sai: Uh….Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Sai: I think we have company.

Sasuke looking at the army: Well, I don't remember calling them over to our party.

Naruto: Hey! You guys came to party, too? We don't have snacks, so how do you feel about wild strawberries?

Ranmaru: Joke all you want, Uzumaki! It won't save you from me! I'll finally have you arrested and put behind bars! Now give yourselves up! You're surrounded! There's nowhere for you to run!

Sakura: And what happens if we don't?

Ranmaru: Then all of my men will cover all of you with piercing arrows, shuriken, and kunai.

The army were preparing themselves to strike.

Naruto sighed: Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Come on crew.

Naruto and his friends stepped out of the lake and gave themselves up while Ranmaru made a victorious smirk. As he was about to apply the handcuffs on Naruto, something struck his mind.

Ranmaru thought: _Wait a minute. Would Naruto actually give up that easily?_

**POOF!!**

No, he wouldn't.

Ranmaru: Damn! A clone!

**POOF!! POOF!! POOF!!**

He turned to see the crooks he was supposed to arrest we're really shadow clones and the real ones are at the other side of the lake ready to hightail it out of there.

Naruto yelling while running: You said that there was nowhere to run, right? Then why are we running?

Ranmaru: Damn him! After them!

AND THE CHASE BEGINS!!

Naruto and the gang were running through the forest jumping fences and dodging trees trying to get away. Finally after who knows how long they were running, Ranmaru and his men lost Naruto and his friends. What they didn't know is that they were really in a huge tree trying not to laugh at Ranmaru's frustration.

Ranmaru: Crud. He got away. Abort mission, men! (Tightening his fist) _I will defeat you, Naruto. It's only a matter of time._

Then he was gone. The gang up in the tree can finally relax.

Sai: Whew! That was close.

Sakura: Too close.

Sasuke: You know something, Naruto? You're taking to many chances.

Naruto: Are you kidding me? Those jokers didn't hit me at all.

Sakura: Oh yeah, Mr. Perfect? Take a look at the knot of your headband. That's not a candle on a cake. (Laughs)

Naruto took off his headband and examined it: Hello. (Took off the shuriken and found a hole in his cloth) Almost had my name on it, didn't it?

Sai: It's amazing. That shuriken didn't even touch you, but you still got caught.

Naruto: They're getting better, my friends. (Putting his headband back on) You have to admit it. They are getting better.

Sasuke: Yeah. And next time, we'll have nooses around necks. Pretty hard laughing there, Naruto.

Naruto heard him, but he was playing with the shuriken he got from the chase. Then he looked at Sasuke with smirk on his face.

Naruto: En Garde! (Threw the shuriken to the tree bark Sasuke was laying on and it landed on top of Sasuke scaring the daylights out of him)

Sasuke: Jeez, man! What are you trying to do?!

Naruto: Calm down. You worry too much.

Sai: Hey, guys. I was wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys?

Sakura: What do you mean, Sai?

Sai: I mean look at us. We rob from the rich to feed the poor and we have a bounty on our heads.

Naruto: "Rob?" (Tsk, tsk, tsk) That's a naughty word. We never rob.

Sakura: Then explain what we have been doing for the past year!

Naruto: I call it "Borrowing from those who can afford everything."

Sasuke: "Borrow?" (Chuckling) Then we're in serious debt.

Then Naruto heard something. He knew something was up. He and the others climbed to the top of the tree and saw a fancy carriage.

Sakura: I thought Lady Tsunade went away for a while. I didn't know she was back.

Naruto sneered: She's not. That's Lord Tenma.

Sai: Why is he in the Hokage's carriage?

Sasuke: You mean you didn't know, Sai? He's the cause why Konoha has been put to poverty. Tsunade was known as the greatest medical ninja in history. She was called to another land that has been filled with so many sick people. Tenma was her good friend and she asked him to watch village. Tenma never cared about the village or the people in it. He only cared about money. For a long time, he has been stealing money from the people, even children's allowances.

Sai: That's awful.

Naruto: Yes. But he doesn't call that "stealing," he calls it "taxes." All of the "taxes" we're his ill-gotten money, and he has no conscience of what he's doing. He made his own nephew, Ranmaru, the sheriff of the village to collect taxes. And that's where we come in. We are going to set things right for our people.

Sai: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started.

Sakura: But we need a plan.

Naruto: Already have one. Come on.

In the carriage was none other than the greedy, cold hearted tyrant Tenma. He was playing with his ill-gotten money while his right hand man, Nagato, was watching his Lord in a good mood.

Tenma laughing like a maniac: Taxes! Lovely, beautiful taxes!

Nagato: My lord, you have an excellent way to get money from the poor.

Tenma: That's true, Nagato. We rob the poor to feed the rich. In other words, me.

Nagato: But aren't you worried that Lady Tsunade might come back soon?

Tenma: Not to worry my dear Nagato. The land that she and her best medical ninjas went to is miles and miles away from here. The land was full of sick people. It was take her a long time for her finish. And besides, if she does return sooner than we thought, I'll have my men throw her to prison forever and I will reign as Hokage of Konoha. All of the village's riches and treasury will be mine. All mine.

(Pause)

This Tenma is such a creep. Isn't he folks?

(Continue)

Nagato: Such a brilliant plan, my lord. And I will support you all the way.

(Pause)

Suck up.

(Continue)

Tenma: Thank you, Nagato. You've made the right choice of being my right hand man.

Nagato: Thank you, my lord.

Unbeknownst to the two men, Naruto and his gang we're getting ready to put their plan in action, disguised as women. All of them used their Transformation jutsu to turn into young gypsy fortunetellers. Naruto turned into a girl with long black hair and brown eyes and a light blue dress. Sasuke became a curly blond with green eyes and a green dress. Sai became a short-haired brunette with blue eyes and a purple dress. Finally, Sakura became a redhead with hazel eyes and a red dress.

Sasuke with a female voice due to the jutsu: Why are we dressed like this?

Naruto with a female voice: Isn't it obvious? We're posing as a band gypsy fortune tellers.

Sakura with a different female voice: I'm a little nervous. What if the plan won't work?

Naruto: Don't worry, Sakura. It will work. I promise.

Sakura: Now I'm really worried.

Naruto: Why?

Sakura: Because, when you make a promise and stick to it, you end up hurting yourself during the process.

Naruto: I'll be fine. Don't worry.

Sai with a female voice: He's here. He's here. Get ready.

As soon as the carriage came closer to spot where the gang is, it was time to put the plan in action.

Female Naruto: Yoo-hoo! Fortunetellers!

Female Sasuke: We got fortunes, forecasts, lucky charms….

Female Sai: ….And horoscopes! Would you like to have your fortune told, sir?

Tenma heard the calls of the mysterious females and got excited. He loves fortune telling.

Tenma: Fortunetellers? How wonderful! Stop the coach.

The coach stopped.

Nagato whispering to Tenma's ear: Wait, my lord. They may be bandits.

Tenma whispering back: How ridiculous. Female bandits? Impossible.

The four gypsies bow down before Tenma.

Tenma: My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Which ever you like first.

The gypsies' eyes were literally sparkling at the sight of ten rings on each finger. There were rubies, topazes, emeralds, and sapphires on every ring. Seeing that many jewels would make anybody go crazy.

Female Naruto: Oh how gracious, (with on swift motion, he swiped all of the rings from his hand then kisses it) and generous.

Nagato saw this and tried to tell the lord. But he was so nervous and shocked about what happened that he sputtered and spat on Tenma's face. That really grossed him out. While he was distracted with Nagato, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai kissed the rings on the other hand. However, the kisses cause the jewels to separate from the rings. Once again, Nagato saw this and once again sputter at his lord's face. Tenma has had enough.

Tenma grabbing Nagato by his collar: Nagato! You have sputtered you last sputter.

With that, he threw Nagato in a trunk and sat on it in order to keep him in there. Tenma turned his attention back to the gypsies.

Tenma: Now, about having my fortune told.

Female Naruto: I will tell you fortune, my lord. (He close the curtain so no one would disturb them) Now, I would like for you to close your eyes and concentrate.

Tenma closed his eyes.

Female Naruto: Tightly, sir and no peeking.

Tenma close his eyes tightly while Naruto begins to tell his "fortune."

Female Naruto: From the mist of time come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!

That was Sasuke's cue with the "spirits." The spirits were just fireflies that the gang collected in a glass ball connected to invisible chakra strings.

Female Sasuke whispering: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies. Glow.

Back in the coach.

Female Naruto: We're waiting-(gasped and whispered) Look, my lord! Look!

Tenma amazed and whispered: Incredible! Floating spirits!

Tenma wanted to touch the ball, but he end up with a slap on the wrist by Naruto who laughed at his reaction.

Female Naruto laughing: Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man.

Tenma tending to his hand: How dare strike my-

Female Naruto whispering: Shh! You'll break the spell. Now gaze into the crystal ball. (Then he started making chanting sounds to make it look real) Oh! A face appears. A Hokage hat upon his noble brow.

The news got Tenma thrilled.

Female Naruto continues: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, and a cuddly face.

The friends all heard what Naruto was saying and they were thinking the same thing.

Sasuke, Sakura, & Sai:_ Is he out of his mind?!_

Female Naruto: Not only that, your illustrious name will go down in history.

What Naruto said filled Tenma's head with a lot of hot air. While he was distracted with his ego, Naruto swiped the money bags and gave them to his waiting friends outside.

Sasuke: It's still not enough. We need more.

Sakura pointing to the wheels: How about these then? Solid gold hubcaps.

Sai: Leave them to me.

He eventually removed the caps from the wheels until he spotted something.

Sai whispering: Sakura, look.

Sakura looking at where Sai was looking: Jackpot.

What they saw before them was a huge treasure chest being guarded by guards. Being ninjas, Sakura and Sai made it to their destination without being spotted. They cut hole in the chest with their kunai and grabbed all of the money pouring out. Then Sai hidden the money in empty scrolls. Then they slipped away. One of the guards took a liking to them while the two gypsies walked away pretending to socializing. The guard wolf-whistled at them that embarrassed Sai. Sakura, however, just turned around and waved at the flirty guard. Sai then pulled her out of sight because he could not stand being whistled by a horny man. Then, they were out of sight. The two friends were so excited about having a mission accomplished that started to run towards the others.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto jumped out of the couch with the rest of the money and Tenma's robe.

Naruto: I've got the stash! Let's go!

Sasuke: Right!

Then they hightailed towards the others. What they didn't know that something was going to happen to them.

**BOOM!**

They all bumped into each other with money scattered about.

Sakura: I told you that you would hurt yourself.

Naruto: Very funny. Did we get spotted?

Sasuke: No. None of Tenma's men noticed anything.

Naruto: Good.

But just to be sure, Naruto and the crew started picking up the scattered money until they're finally done. Unaware of what was going on; Tenma immerged from his coach only in his underwear finally seeing that the gypsies just robbed him!

Tenma screamed: NO!! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!! NAGATO!! YOU'VE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!!

Hearing his lord in distress, Nagato finally popped out of the trunk seeing Tenma in nothing but his underwear.

Nagato: This is what I've been trying to tell you!!

Tenma: Then we've got to stop them! (Looking where the gypsies ran of to, he found out it was Naruto and his gang after they dispel the transformation) NARUTO!!

Naruto: HA HA!! We got you again, Tenma!!

Sakura: Bye, Tenma!

Tenma yelled to his men: After them, you fools!

Then men did what Tenma told them, even the ones who were pulling the carriage. But, thanks to Sai, the wheels fell apart that caused the whole parade to fall apart. It was too late. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are gone. They all disappeared from sight.

Tenma being furious: DAMN YOU, NARUTO!! HOW DOES HE DO IT?! HOW COULD HE FOOL ME SO EASILY?!

Nagato: I knew this was going to happen. I tried to tell you, but no, no, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-

Tenma hit Nagato with a giant hand mirror.

Nagata with swirls for eyes: I wish you hadn't done that. That was your mother's mirror.

Tenma panicked: NO! (Whined) Mommy. (Then he held his ear and sucked his thumb)

One of the soldiers whispered to another's ear: The lord is such a big baby.

The other soldier agreed.

Back in Konoha, there we're many wanted posters of the merry ninjas. Despite it all, Naruto and the gang kept on robbing the rotten rich to feed the poor. Good thing, too. With all of Tenma's taxes law, the people of the village were starving to death. And here comes old bad news himself. None other than the "honorable" sheriff of Konoha, Ranmaru. It was obvious that he was on tax collection duty. During his walk he saw Choji Akamichi walking towards Rock Lee's dojo.

Ranmaru: _It is obvious that chubby ninja is up to doing good deeds again._

Choji entered to dojo seeing Lee meditating due to his broken leg from his last mission.

Lee: Well, good morning Choji!

Choji whispering: Shh! (looking around making sure that no one else was around) I have a gift for you from Naruto. (Gave Lee a small bag of money)

Lee holding money: Thank you, Naruto. And God bless you.

A knock on the door was heard.

Choji whispering: It's the sheriff! Hurry, hide the money!

The door opened to reveal Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: Greetings and good morning from your friendly neighborhood tax collector.

Choji: _Friendly, my ass._

Lee: Oh please, sheriff. With my broken leg, I'm way behind in my work and training, sir.

Ranmaru: Yes, that's true. But you're way behind with your taxes, too.

Lee: Can't you wait another day until I get my work together?

Ranmaru: Nope. You have to pay everyday. That's the law.

Choji: Come on, Ranmaru. Can't you see he's laid up? Come and have a seat, Lee.

Lee: Thank you, Choji.

As Lee walked to the chair, Ranmaru heard coins jingling in his cast.

Ranmaru setting a foot stool near Lee: Let me help you. (Lifting Lee's leg too high then money came out) Bingo.

Then he patted his leg a little too hard to get the rest of the money out of the cast. The process cause Lee too much pain until the final penny came out. That made Choji really mad.

Choji: Listen up, you evil louse! Didn't you know you took that last of his money and caused him a lot of pain?!

Ranmaru: Sorry. But lord Tenma always said that taxes should hurt.

Choji growling:_ I really hate this guy!_

Ranmaru: I wish you two fine gentlemen good day. (Leaving the dojo)

Lee sad: How can it be a good day when you just ruined it?

Choji comforting Lee: I'm sorry, Lee.

Not too far from the dojo is the Ninja academy having an outdoor birthday party for Konohamaru.

Students and teachers: **Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. **(Iruka giving the boy his birthday gift) **Happy Birthday dear Konohamaru-**

Ranmaru interfered:** Happy Birthday to you. **

Everyone looked at him like he's not supposed to be here.

Ranmaru walked to the birthday boy: That's a very nice gift you have there, little man.

Konohamaru: It's my birthday present.

Ranmaru: Yes it is. Go ahead and open it.

He opened his gift revealing only ten dollars, which was taken by the rotten sheriff. That hurt Konohamaru's feelings.

Iruka furious: How dare you?! We all scrimped and save to give it to him!

Ranmaru: Well that's very nice of you, sir. People that saves together, pays together.

Moegi: That's Konohamaru's present! Give that back!

Ranmaru: I'm sorry, little lady. But it's the law. Everybody must pay their taxes.

Anko: Even children?!

Ranmaru: Especially children. And don't you worry, Konohamaru. Lord Tenma wishes you a Happy Birthday, too.

Then a mysterious old blind beggar with a cane and a cup came to the school yard.

Beggar: Alms for the poor. Alms for the poor.

Little girl: I got a quarter, sir. I don't know if it's enough, but it will help.

Beggar: Well thank you, little angel.

The girl was about to give the man her quarter only to be swiped by the sheriff.

Little girl: Hey!

Ranmaru: Allow me.

He a trick by throwing the coin in the cup in order to bounce back up with the beggar's coins. His action caused everyone to gasp. He even takes money from the disabled! What a creep!

Ranmaru: This has been a nice morning. (Leaving the yard) Keep saving!

Anko: That monster! (Helping the beggar who was sad that his money was taken) Here, sir. Come in and rest yourself.

Anko led the old man to a seat.

Beggar: Thank you, young lady. Now, did my old ears hear somebody singing "Happy Birthday?"

Konohamaru about to cry: Yes and that stupid sheriff took my birthday present.

Beggar patting the boy on the head: Aw, don't cry little man. (Took off his shades to reveal sparkling blue eyes) Don't let it get you down.

Konohamaru happy: Oh shoot! It's Naruto!

Naruto transformed to normal: Happy Birthday, Konohamaru!

The children cheered seeing their idol in person.

Boy#1: He's awesome!

Girl#1: He's the coolest!

Boy#2: He's the greatest!

Girl#2 blushing: And he's so handsome, too!

Naruto gently petting her hair: Well, thank you sweetheart.

All of the girls swooned at Naruto's dashing appearance.

Anko blushing: He is kind of cute.

Iruka: Please behave yourself, Anko.

Naruto: Now, little man. How old are you now?

Konohamaru: 12 years old.

Naruto: Wow! 12? And I got a gift for you. (He gave the boy set of kunai)

Konohamaru: Wow! Thanks, Naruto! Someday, I'll be a great ninja like you!

Boy#1: Me, too!

Boy#2: And me, too!

All of the children said that want to be strong ninjas like Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, you don't have to be like me to be a great ninja. You can be great just by being yourselves. Okay?

Kids: Okay!

Konohamaru giving Naruto a hug: Thanks Naruto! (Running off since school was over) I can't wait to try these out!

Kids running off: Bye, Naruto!

Naruto waving to the kids: Bye! (Chucking) They're so cute.

Iruka: You have defiantly made Konohamaru's birthday a special one. How can we thank you?

Naruto giving Iruka & Anko two bags of money: I wish I can do more. Keep your hopes up. Someday there will be peace and happiness in the village. I just know it.

Then he transformed back to a blind beggar and made his leave.

Iruka: _Naruto, you and your friends are doing so much_ _our hopes alive. _

Anko with tears running down her face: _God bless you, Naruto. And please be careful._

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were running to an open field to play.

Udon: I still can't believe that Naruto gave you those kunai!

Konohamaru about to throw his kunai: I know! I'm going to try it.

Moegi: Wait. You're aiming too high.

Konohamaru: No I'm not.

Then he threw the knife too high that it ends up…over Tenma's castle walls. The three friends stared in disbelief.

Udon: Uh oh…now you've done it.

Moegi: Right in Tenma's backyard.

They ran to the back gate and Konohamaru tried to go in.

Moegi: No, Konohamaru. You can't go in there.

Udon: Yeah. Tenma will have your head.

Konohamaru: I don't care. I need to get my kunai. Besides, I'm a ninja. I'll just go in, get my kunai, and get before anyone knows.

Moegi sighed:_ I guess there's no point in stopping him. _Fine. Just be careful, okay?

Konohamaru: Okay.

He slipped through the gate and went to the garden with his two friends watching. As Konohamaru went deeper into the garden, he heard voices of three women and one man laughing. He looked through the bushes and saw people playing tag-team badminton. Their names were Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, & Neji. Hinata and Hanabi are on one team, Neji and Tenten are on the other.

Neji: Its game time, dear cousins!

Hanabi: You're on, Neji! Let's beat them, sis!

Hinata: Right! (Serving the birdie) Service!

Neji: Get it, Tenten!

Tenten: I got it! (Stuck the birdie)

Hanabi: I got it! I got it!

Hinata: It's yours, Hanabi!

Hanabi stuck the birdie.

Neji: This one's mine! (Stuck the birdie)

Hinata: My turn! (Stuck the birdie)

The four friends were enjoying themselves unaware of the little intruder in the bushes. He saw his kunai a little too close to the court. Then he stealthily went a little closer to the knife.

Neji: I'm getting to old for this. (Stuck the birdie)

Hanabi: No wonder! You're slowing down and we're winning! (Stuck the birdie)

Tenten: That's what you think! (Stuck the birdie)

Hinata stuck the birdie a little too hard that it flew up into the air. Neji was about to hit the birdie when it came down, but he missed and it went down his tunic to his pants. He started jumping around to shake the thing out while girls just laughed at his silliness.

Tenten giggling: Where is it?

Neji still jumping: It must be around here someplace.

Hinata giggling: Oh Neji, you are so silly.

Hanabi kept giggling.

Tenten: There it is!

Hanabi: I got it! (Ran to the birdie)

Konohamaru made his move and ran to his kunai. To the kids' surprise, the kunai & birdie were together on the ground making to two kids meet.

Hanabi: Huh? Who are you? What are you doing here?

Konohamaru: Please don't tell Tenma. I just want my kunai back.

Hanabi: Relax. I don't like Tenma anyway.

Konohamaru: You don't?

Hanabi: Nope.

Konohamaru: Cool! My name's Konohamaru and today's my birthday!

Hanabi: Really? Cool! My name's Hanabi and Happy Birthday!

Konohamaru: Thanks!

Hinata: Hanabi?

Hanabi grabbing Konohamaru's hand that made him blush: Come on. Let me introduce you to my family.

They both ran to the adults.

Neji: Who's your friend?

Hanabi: This is Konohamaru. He came here to get his lost kunai.

Hinata: Well hello, Konohamaru.

Hanabi: That's my sister, Hinata. This is my cousin, Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten.

Konohamaru: Hi.

Hinata: You know, you remind me of someone.

Konohamaru: Who?

Tenten: I think I know. The notorious Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata: That's right. He reminds me so much of him.

Konohamaru: He came by the academy today and gave me this kunai because today's my birthday.

Tenten: Well happy birthday Konohamaru.

Then everyone heard a girly sneeze. It was Moegi.

Neji: Oh Hinata. Don't look around, but I do believe that we're surrounded.

The two friends saw that they were spotted and feared that Tenma will come after them.

Hinata: It's alright! Come in!

Moegi and Udon didn't need to be told twice. They ran to the garden to meet Konohamaru's new friends.

Moegi: I told him he was throwing to high.

Hinata: I'm glad he did. That way I can meet all of you.

Konohamaru: That's Moegi and Udon.

Hinata: Hello, Moegi and Udon.

Udon blushing at the sight of Hinata: Wow, you sure are pretty.

Hinata: Aw, thank you.

Moegi: You're Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's sweetheart, right?

Hinata: Well, that was several years ago when he had to go away.

Udon: Did he ever kiss you?

Hinata: Yes, but only once and he gave me this ring on my neck.

The kids gathered around Hinata to see a golden heart-shaped sapphire ring connected to her necklace.

Hinata: I remembered when gave it to me. He was so sweet. (Sigh) Many years have passed and he's probably forgotten all about me.

Konohamaru pulled out his old wooden sword: Oh no! Not Naruto! I'll bet he's storm Tenma's castle, fight the guards, rescue you, take you away, and live happily ever after!

Kids: Yeah!

Neji in a big deep voice: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Lord Tenma.

Konohamaru scoffed: That Tenma doesn't scare me.

Neji in a big deep voice: Oh yeah? Prove it! (Pulls out his badminton racket) I, Lord Tenma, challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki, to a duel. The winner keeps the fair Lady Hinata.

Konohamaru: You're on! I know I can beat you, Tenma!

Neji using the racket as a sword: Then show me what you got! (Advance towards the boy with sword strikes only to be blocked and dodged) Take that! And that! And some of this, too!

Konohamaru: Death to tyrants! (Advanced towards Neji with his wooden sword)

And the play sword fight was on.

Moegi: Yay, Naruto!

Hanabi: Get that creep and save my sis!

Hinata playing along: Oh help, Naruto! Help! (Laughs)

With one swift move, Konohamaru struck Neji on the leg.

Neji: Ouch! He got my leg! (Pretending to whine like Tenma. Tenma is a big baby after all)

Tenten laughing: That's Tenma for you!

Konohamaru: Yahoo! Now I got you!

Neji pretending to beg: Oh! Mercy! Mercy! (Grabbed the wooden sword putting under his arm pretending to be stabbed and laying to the ground) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. Oh.

Konohamaru: I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

Neji: No. I'm alright. This is the part where you take your lady of to Konoha forest.

Konohamaru grabbing Hinata's hand: Come on, Hinata! Let's go!

Hinata running with the boy: Oh Naruto. You are so brave and strong.

The two friends hid in the bushes.

Hinata: So this is Konoha forest?

Konohamaru: I guess so. Now what?

Hinata: Normally, the hero always gives his lady a kiss.

Konohamaru disgusted: Okay. Ew. I don't kiss anyone.

Hinata: Fine. You don't have to. I will. (She grabbed the boy and kissed him on the cheek)

Hanabi: Ooooooh! They're kissing!

Everybody laughed at Konohamaru's embarrassment. Eventually, Konohamaru and his friends went home. That night, Hinata was looking out her window thinking about Naruto. Neji was in her room watching how happy and content is baby cousin is.

Neji: I love it when you're happy.

Hinata: If only he knew how much I still love him.

Neji: I'm pretty sure he does. Hey, you'll never know. I might have an outlaw for an in-law.

Both laughed.

Hinata: But when, Neji? When will he come back for me?

Neji: Patience, Hinata. Remember what your mother used to say. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Hinata sadly looking out the window: Or forgetful. He's been away so long. I just hope he still remembers me.

However, Hinata didn't need to worry about Naruto remembering her. Back in the forest, Naruto was lazily stirring a stew while dreaming of Hinata and humming a little tune.

Sasuke helping Sakura with the laundry: Hey, Naruto. When is dinner ready? I'm starved.

Naruto continues humming, not hearing Sasuke talking to him.

Sai drawing a picture of the moon: I don't think he heard you.

Sasuke: I can see that.

Sakura waving her hand in front of Naruto's face: Naruto? Naruto. HEY!!

Naruto woke up: What? What did you say?

Sasuke: You know what? Your mind is not on the food. (Batting his eyelashes) You're thinking about someone with long eyelashes.

Sai laughing: Yeah. And the smell of her sweet perfume. (Sniffing the air then started coughing)

Sakura screamed: AAH!! Naruto, the food!

The stew was burning, smoking, and boiling like crazy!

Naruto: Yikes! It's boiling over!

Sakura: You idiot! You're burning the food!

Sasuke grabbed a shirt and tried to fan the smoke away.

Naruto: Sorry, guys. I guess I was thinking about Hinata again. I can't help it. (Sighs) I love her.

Sai: Then why don't you stop moaning and moping around and marry her already?

Naruto: Are you crazy? I can't do that! You just can't expect me to go up to her, hand her a bouquet of blue roses, and say "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" It doesn't work that way.

Sakura fixing the laundry: Oh Naruto. That attitude won't get you anywhere.

Sasuke stirring the cool down stew: Yeah, man. Climb the castle wall. (Picked up the spoon with a soggy carrot snagged to it. Sasuke made a disgusted face, then flicked the carrot away) Sweep her off her feet, and carry her off in style.

Naruto: No, Sasuke. I thought it over and it just wouldn't work. Besides, what do I have to offer her?

Sai with a disgusted face while sniffing the stew: Well, for one thing, you can't cook.

Sasuke: Don't you worry. I will fix it.

Naruto: I'm serious guys. She a lady with high quality.

Sakura: So, she's got class. So what?

Naruto: I'm an outlaw. That's what. That's not a life for lovely girl like her to have. What kind of future is that?

Ino: Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto was so startled by that outburst that he fell in the laundry basket.

Naruto: Oh. Ino, Shikamaru, & Choji. How much have you heard?

Shikamaru: Every thing, my man.

Ino: Naruto, I am seriously, severely, and undeniably disappointed in you.

Naruto: You are?

Ino: Yeah. Look at you. This is not the Naruto we know and love.

Naruto: Really?

Shikamaru: Yeah. The Naruto we know doesn't know when to give up. Hell, he doesn't even know the meaning of the word. If it was robbing the rich to feed the poor, rescuing people, or his love life, he does not give up.

Choji: Yeah. And you're not an outlaw. If you keep up the good work you do, you will be called a great hero.

Naruto chuckled: A hero? Did you hear that guys? We've just been pardoned!

Sai: Ha. That's amazing. We haven't been arrested yet.

Ino: Alright. Laugh, you smart asses. There's going to be a big event in Konoha.

Sasuke: Choji! I haven't finished cooking!

Choji tasting the stew: Who cares? This stuff is good.

Ino: Meanwhile, back to reality, Ino tries to explain the event.

Sakura: What event, Ino?

Ino: Tenma is throwing a big shuriken tournament tomorrow.

Sakura: Shuriken tournament? Naruto can win that tournament with his eyes closed.

Naruto: Thank you, my dear Sakura. But I don't think we're invited.

Choji: True. But somebody will be severely, seriously, and undeniably disappointed if you don't come.

Naruto joking: Ino?

Ino: Try again.

Sai: I know. Old bushel britches, the honorable sheriff of Konoha.

Shikamaru laughing: No. Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto shocked: Hinata?

Choji: Yeah. Haven't you heard? She is going to give a kiss to the winner.

Naruto: Kiss to the winner?

Ino: Yep. That sweet…

Naruto: Sweet….

Ino: …juicy….

Naruto: …juicy….

Ino: …and delicious kiss you can ever dream of.

Naruto licking his lips: Kiss to the winner…sweet…juicy…DELICIOUS!! SIGN ME UP!! SIGN ME UP!!

Sakura: Wait a minute, lover boy. That place will be full soldiers. You will get caught.

Naruto: Ah, but remember. Faint hearts never win beautiful girl. (Threw two shuriken to his friends that ducked and let the stars hit the pot and ricochets back to Naruto who caught it with two fingers.) My friends, this shall be my greatest performance.

Sasuke: Ladies and gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki is back.

Ino: This is great! I better tell Kiba and Shino. This will be a thrill to see.

Sasuke: You do that. We'll see you guys tomorrow.

Choji: Later!

The next day, the whole village was excited about the tournament. There was a huge parade heading to the field specially made for this event. People sat on fences, trees, and the ground ready for the show to start. There were even special seats for special people like clan leaders, the Hokage, and their families. At one of those seats were Tenma and Nagato with a smirk on each of their faces.

Tenma: This is it, Nagato. Everything is going as planned.

Nagato: Absolutely, my lord. Your plan to catch Naruto is brilliant.

Tenma: My trap is set and ready. Then I will have my revenge. Yes! REVENGE!!

Nagato shushing Tenma: Not so loud, my lord. Remember, only you and know. Your secret is my secret as well.

Tenma: Secret?

Nagato: Yes, your plan to catch Naruto.

Tenma: That insolent bastard. (Growl) I'll show him for deceiving me!

Nagato: I share your loathing, my lord. Don't worry; we will get him if he wins the games.

Tenma smiled evilly: You're right. We'll catch him if he wins, and his pride will be broken if he loses. Either way, it's a 100 chance that he'll be finished. (Snickers)

On their way to the seats, the Hyuugas and Tenten were excited about the games, especially Hinata. She knew that Naruto might be there.

Hinata: I am so excited! Do you think he'll be there?

Tenten: Knowing him, he'll showoff his skills just show how great he is.

Hanabi: He is great. I can't wait to see him.

Neji: Take number, Hanabi. Hinata wants him first. If he wins, she'll have to kiss him.

The news struck Hinata like an arrow.

Hinata: He's right. I have to kiss the winner. I hope Naruto does win. I want save my kisses for him and him only.

Tenten: He will be totally thrilled if he heard you say that.

Fortunately, Naruto did hear what she said and he was totally thrilled. He and his gang were in the bushes watching Hinata and her family heading to the Hokage seats. Naruto was love struck by Hinata's appearance. He remembered her as a sweet and petite shorthaired girl. Now she was a beautiful longhaired woman with a perfect figure that can make every goddess known to man jealous. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to have her in his arms right here, right now.

Naruto whispering: Oh man, look at her! She so damn gorgeous, I can't stand it! (About to run after her) I want her! I must have her now!

Sasuke whispering and pulling Naruto back to the bushes: Slow down, Hot Wheels. Your heart is running away with your head. We need to work on our disguises first.

Naruto: Oh, right.

Naruto transformed into a purple haired, violet eyed 16-year-old boy with a white shirt and black pants.

Sakura: Hmm…not bad, Naruto.

Naruto with a different voice: I know. This disguise is so good; it can fool my own mother.

Sai: Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You have to fool Tenma and bushel britches.

Naruto walked out of the bushes and met up with Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: Who the hell are you?

Naruto: My name is Ginta Takahama. I'm here for the tournament.

Ranmaru: I see. Are you planning to get the kiss?

Naruto a.k.a. Ginta: Yep. Hinata is such a gorgeous girl, is she not?

Ranmaru: Yes she is, and she's perfect for me and me only. Not you.

Ginta glaring: Are you trying to start something with me?

Ranmaru glaring back: A loser like you could never kiss Hinata.

Ginta: That's what you think.

Ranmaru: Wrong. That's what I know.

Ginta: I won't lose to you.

Ranmaru walking away: Neither would I.

Sasuke: Careful, dobe. Don't let him get to you or you'll lose your cover.

Naruto: Right. See you guys, later. (Then he heads towards the tournament)

Sasuke: Great. Now it's our turn.

Sakura & Sai: Right.

Sasuke transformed to rich looking noble man. Sakura turned to a rich noble woman. Finally, Sai turn to a normal looking spectator.

Sasuke with a different voice: Remember, Sai. You know what to do incase something goes bad.

Sai with a different voice heading to the crowd: Got it. See ya.

Sasuke and Sakura we're heading to the Hokage seats.

Sasuke: Ah, good day to you my Lord. I must say you look absolutely like a king.

Tenma: Good day to you, too, sir. And I thank you for such a lovely compliment.

Sasuke really had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Sasuke: You're very welcome T.M.

Tenma: T.M.? I like that. Nagato, put that on my luggage. "T.M." (Laughs) "T.M." Yes.

But Nagato didn't like it when the mysterious nobleman was buttering up his lord.

Nagato clearing his throat and went face to face with Sasuke: And who might you be?

Sasuke: My name is Taro Misaki and this is my wife….

Sakura with a different voice: Usagi Misaki and I would appreciate it if you don't be to close to my husband.

Tenma: Yes, Nagato. Show some manners. You're frightening the nice couple.

Nagato sat back down.

Sasuke a.k.a. Taro: Thank you, my lord and allow us to lay some protocol on you. (About to kiss Tenma's hand to swipe the jewels again)

Tenma pulled his hand back: No, no. Please forgive me. I lose more jewels that way. Please have a seat.

Sasuke and Sakura did what they were told. However, Sakura sat on top of Nagato. She shrieked when she felt movement.

Sakura a.k.a. Usagi shrieked: Aah! What-

Taro: What on earth? What do you think you're doing, you pervert?

Nagato insulted: Pervert?! Your wife has taken my seat!

Tenma: Nagato, you've been rude to our guests long enough. Be gone, (whispering) and keep a sharp look out for you-know-who.

Nagato hurt: You…you mean I am being dismissed?

Usagi being snooty: You heard his mightiness. Go away, creepy. Get lost. Be gone, little man.

Nagato left the seats and went to the fair.

Nagato to himself: Such attitude! "Creepy." "Pervert." "Little man?" Who does that crazy couple thinks they are?

What he didn't know that Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were watch Nagato leave to seat. That made them very suspicious.

Shino: Kiba, I have a feeling that guy is up to something.

Kiba: Me too. Let's follow him. Come on, Akamaru.

Akamaru barked and followed the two boys. Music started to play cueing the contestants to get together in the field. While the contenders were having their parade, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were searching for Nagato. Then Akamaru noticed something barked for the boys' attention.

Kiba: What is it boy?

Akamaru barked again at a balloon man holding a lot of balloons and giving some to children. One of those balloons had a weird snake in it. It was Nagato in disguise. Using his tail as a propeller, he can travel around the fair in search of Naruto with the two boys and dog behind. Fortunately, he had no idea he was being followed. Back to the Hokage seat, the Hyuugas and Tenten bow down to Tenma and took their seats. The parade was almost over and Ginta (Naruto) decided to make his move.

Ginta: Well good morning, my lady.

Hinata: Um, excuse me? (She still doesn't know that it was really Naruto in disguise)

Ginta: My lady, I dedicate the first shot to you.

He pulls out a blue rose that made Hinata's face glow. Only her sister, cousin, and Naruto know that she love's blue roses.

Hinata: _Could it be…?_

Ginta winking at her: I hope I'll get the kiss.

She still wasn't sure. Having excellent eyesight, she saw through the disguise and to her surprise…

Hinata happy:_ It is him!_

Knowing that he might get caught, she stayed quiet about it.

Hinata: Well, thank you very much. I wish you luck… (Went closer to his face and whispering)…with all my heart.

Ginta winked again until Ranmaru came out of nowhere and knock him down like he was a worthless man.

Ranmaru: Hello, Hinata.

Hinata mad: Ranmaru! That was so rude of you! Apologize to him right now!

Ranmaru arrogantly: Why should I? You're going to kiss me anyway.

Hearing that comment was making Naruto have a hard time trying not to lose his cover.

Ginta:_ Don't lose your cool. Don't lose your cool!_

Hinata mad: Even if you do win the game, I'll never kiss you.

Ranmaru: Come on, Hinata. I'll-(Startled by Neji's sudden appearance in front of his face) Whoa!

Neji: Back off!

Ranmaru: Fine. (Walking away) See you after the game!

Ginta whispering: Has been like this to you all of the time?

Hinata whispering: Since you've been gone. He won't leave me alone.

Ginta whispering: Don't worry. I'll win this tournament and wipe that arrogant smug off his face. Just you wait and see.

Hinata whispering: I'm looking forward to it.

Ginta whispering and walking away: See you later.

Hinata was so happy that Naruto was back that it made Neji that his cousin was smiling again. However, Tenten and Hanabi had no idea what was going on.

Tenten: What are you so happy about?

Neji lying: Oh, um, I'm just excited about the game starting.

Little did they know, Nagato, still disguised as a snake in the balloon, watched the conversation between Hinata and the strange contender.

Nagato: Hmm, I wonder.

Kiba was right behind the snake about to grab him. But he flew away before he could touch him.

Kiba: _Darn! Missed him!_

Back to the Hokage seat, a proctor holding a golden trophy chosen by Tenma went to him.

Proctor: My lord, the tournament is ready to begin with your permission.

Tenma: You may start, my good man.

Proctor to the crowd: The shuriken tournament for the trophy will now begin!

Everyone cheered after they heard the proctor. The contenders threw their shuriken to the targets, but they didn't make a single bull's-eye. However, the people cheered for the contender's effort. But when Ranmaru made a shot, the people booed him. Ginta threw his shuriken and made a perfect bull's-eye. The crowd went wild and Nagato's eyes bulged at what he saw. Hinata was happy for Ginta.

Tenma: A perfect bull's-eye. Amazing.

Taro: You'll find guys like him someday. Though, it would be hard to find guys like him.

Back to the field…

Ginta: I'm going to win that trophy and then present to Hinata-

Ranmaru: Listen, purple hair. If you can shoot half as well as you blabber mouthing, you're better than Naruto.

Ginta: What? Me? Like Naruto? No way. I don't think I'm as good as he is.

He made another perfect bull's-eye and the people cheered.

Ranmaru shocked: Another one?!

Nagato, who was hiding in the shrubs, decided to take a closer look at the highly skilled ninja.

Usagi: That young man is wonderful.

Taro: He sure is, right T.M.?

Tenma: Oh yes, he is.

Ginta: If I'm wrong about this, I heard that you've been having trouble catching that guy.

Ranmaru: He's scared of me. That is why. It's funny that he didn't show up here today. I could catch him in them phony disguises.

What the two men didn't know is that Nagato took a closer look at Ginta and found out…

Nagato happy:_ It's him! It's Naruto Uzumaki! I just can't wait to tell my lord._

Nagato's happiness was cut short when over a thousand insects covered his balloon which caused it to…

**POP!!**

…and fall into Kiba's hands. Then he slipped the snake through and hole in a barrel.

Nagato: Unhand me you-

**Bam!!**

Kiba just clocked the snake on the head to shut him up and fall in the barrel. Then he locked the barrel with a cork.

Kiba: He's going to be one messed up snake when he gets out of there.

Akamaru barked.

Kiba: You're right. "If" he gets out of there. (Snickers)

Nagato muffled: Please. I don't drink.

No wonder. He's in a barrel full of Sake. You can guess what will happen if he gets out of there.

Proctor: Ladies and gentlemen. According to the judges, only two contenders are going to the finals.

Everyone cheered.

Proctor: The first contender moving the finals is… The honorable sheriff of Konoha, Ranmaru.

As Ranmaru bowed, the people booed him.

Man: You thieving scoundrel!

Konohamaru: Give me back my birthday money!

That comment caused to boo Ranmaru even more.

Hinata whispering to Tenten: He even steals birthday money from a child?

Tenten whispering: That scumbag.

Proctor: The second contender moving to the finals is… Ginta Takahama.

Everyone cheered and Hinata clapped. Tenma saw how fond she was of the purple haired guy.

Tenma: My dear, I see you're fond of the boy.

Hinata: Oh. Yes. He amuses me, my lord.

Tenma: Coincidently, my dear child, (smirking) he amuses me, too.

You can guess what's on his mind.

Proctor: For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 paces.

Ranmaru: You heard him, Meeko! Get moving! Move it you, dumb-ass!

Meeko ran behind the target.

Ranmaru whispering: And remember what you're supposed to do.

Meeko: Yes, sir, sheriff, sir.

Meeko pulled the target 30 paces and stayed behind it. Ranmaru threw his shuriken to the target and then Meeko, who was still behind the target, jumped up causing the shuriken to make a bull's-eye. That caused the crowed to boo even louder and made Hinata and her family really angry.

Ginta: I don't think you were supposed to do that.

Ranmaru chuckled: Whatever. That shot wins the trophy, the kiss, and the whole game. Let's see you beat that, sure-shot.

Ginta: Just watch me.

Just as Ginta was about throw the ninja star, Ranmaru pushed Ginta's arm up to throw the star off course. The people gasped at what just happened. Being quick, Ginta threw another star to hit the off course one to get back on course. Everyone was nervous about what was going to happen next. But the star made another perfect bull's-eye that split Ranmaru's star in half and fall off the target. Everyone cheered their heads off.

Ino: Yay! He did it! He did it! He did it!

Hinata hugged her little sister. Tenma saw this and gat a signal to the proctor who started whispering to a soldier's ear. Ranmaru stared at the target with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground.

Ginta walking past Ranmaru: I beat it, rubber neck.

Then he started walking to the Hokage seat with soldiers marching behind him.

Tenma: Young man, I commend you and because of you excellent skill, you shall get what's coming to you.

Ginta about to lean closer to Hinata: _Oh yes, I do. _

He pulled back when he found out that Tenma wasn't done talking.

Tenma: The people of the village congratulate you, young one.

Ginta bowing: Thank you, my lord.

Tenma reaching for his sword: Kneel down, please.

Ginta did what he was told.

Tenma placing the sword on Ginta's shoulder: And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately… (Laughs then poke Ginta on the shoulder with the sword)

Ginta: Ouch!

**POOF!! **Naruto was revealed.

Tenma continued: …the loser!

Ranmaru furious at Naruto: You!

The crowd gasped.

Taro: _Oh shit! Not good!_

Tenma: Seize him.

Ranmaru and the soldiers behind Naruto attacked him with ropes to tie him up. Naruto tried to fight back, but it was futile. Naruto was tied up in front of everyone.

Tenma: I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even immediate death!

Then a cry was heard.

Hinata: No! Please have mercy on him. (Tears appearing) Let him go. Please.

Tenma: Now, my dear. Why should I?

Hinata crying: Because I love him.

Ranmaru: WHAT?!

Tenma: "Love him?" But does the prisoner love you back?

Naruto: Yes, I do. I love Hinata very much. She means everything to me. I love her more than life itself.

Hinata smiled knowing that he still loves her. Ranmaru growled because Hinata preferred Naruto over him.

Hanabi: Sis, you are so lucky.

Tenma: Yes. Young love is such a grand thing. However, I cannot accept your pleas.

Hanabi: What?! Why?!

Tenma: Because traitors to the Hokage must die!

Naruto: Traitor to the Hokage?! You're not real deal! Tsunade's the real Hokage! LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!!

Crowd chanting: LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!! LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!! LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!! LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!!

Tenma jumping on his throne: SILENCE!! I'M THE REAL HOKAGE!! NOT THAT OLD BAG!! ME!! YOU HEAR?! ITS ME!! ME, ME, ME!!

Naruto: What a baby. Who raised you, Tenma?

Tenma: DAMN, YOU NARUTO!! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!! NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!

Hinata running to Naruto only to be caught and held back by Ranmaru: No!! Don't hurt him!! Let me go, Ranmaru!!

Ranmaru: Can't be done, honey. The executioner's here.

Naruto turned and saw a huge man with a black mask and a huge axe so sharp that it can split a hair.

Naruto gulped: Oh boy.

Hinata screamed, cried, and struggled to get out of the sheriff's grip: NO!! NO!! DON'T YOU DARE!! NARUTO!! SOMEOBODY HELP HIM!!

Tenma: STOP!!

Everyone stared at Tenma. What made him change his mind?

Tenma: Executioner, stop! Hold your axe!

It was Sai behind the curtain holding Tenma by his back collar and a kunai on his back.

Taro: _Where the hell has he been? I thought we were going to lose Naruto._

Usagi: _Saved by Sai. Thank goodness._

Sai whispering: Okay, hot stuff. Now tell them to untie my buddy or I'll stab you.

Tenma: Sheriff, release my buddy-(Grunted when he got pulled and felt the knife on his back) I mean release the prisoner!

Ranmaru still holding Hinata: Untie the prisoner?

Choji: That's what I've heard!

Hanabi: Yeah! Now let him go and get your grimy paws off my sis, bushel britches!

Tenma still held down: Ranmaru, I make the rules, and whatever I say, go-(Grunted at the tug again and whispered) Not so hard you mean thing.

Sai whispering: Do it!

Tenma: Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go!

Kiba: WAHOO!! NARUTO'S FREE!!

Everyone cheered as Naruto was released from his ropes. After he was freed, Naruto ran to Ranmaru and pushed him away from Hinata.

Naruto: Back off! You heard the little lady! Keep your grimy paws off of her! (Looks at Hinata and smiled) Hey, love.

Hinata hugging him: I missed you, Naruto.

Naruto returning the hug: I missed you, too, Hinata. (Kisses her cheek)

As much as Ranmaru hated the scene of the guy he hates holding the girl he loves, he couldn't help but wonder why his Uncle Tenma would let Naruto go that easily. He saw that his uncle was being snagged by something behind the curtain. He went behind the curtain and saw Sai holding his lord.

Sai whispering: Now tell him to take the trophy and kiss Hinata or you'll be my new pincushion.

Ranmaru about to strike Sai: Why you-

Sakura gave the sheriff a super uppercut.

Sai: Thanks.

Sakura: My pleasure.

Tenma finally free: Kill him! Don't stand there, you idiots! Kill him!!

Naruto letting Hinata go: Run Hinata!!

Hinata ran away while a bunch of guards ran to Naruto ready to fight.

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Many Naruto clones appeared ready to fight while the real one stayed away and ready to find Hinata. What he didn't know that Tenma was ready to kill Naruto with his sword.

Tenma: Die, Naruto!!

Just as he was about to strike, Taro pulled out his sword and knocked Tenma's sword out of his hands. In front of Tenma's eyes…

**POOF!!**

…Taro turned back to Sasuke. Terrified, Tenma tried to run away only to be blocked by Sai and Sakura.

Sakura: Going somewhere?

Tenma cowering: Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Help! (Ran trough the curtains and hid behind a big barrel of Sake.) Kill Naruto and his ninjas! Kill them!

Back in the fight…

Neji: Hanabi, run for it! Find Hinata and get out of here!

As Hanabi ran off, Neji noticed that he was surrounded.

Neji: Byakugan!! Rotation!!

That moved knocked all of the soldiers who surrounded him out. One was about to stab him with his sword, but he was too late. Tenten popped out of nowhere and beat him down.

Neji: Thank you, Tenten. You saved my life.

Tenten: My pleasure. Let's take these guys down!

Neji: As you wish!

Back to Hanabi, she was looking for her big sister. She found her taking down some soldiers and one right behind about to grab her.

Hanabi: Watch out, sis!

It was too late. The soldier already has Hinata in his grasp.

Hinata struggling: Put me down, you jerk!! Let me go!!

Hanabi running to the rescue: Let go of my sis, you freak!!

As she got close to the man, she pulled out her kunai and stuck the bastard in the ass that sent him flying.

Soldier while flying: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!

When he got struck, he let Hinata go.

Hinata laughing at the man in pain: That will leave a mark!

Hanabi laughing along: I know!

Then Ranmaru came out of nowhere grabbing Hanabi by the arm.

Ranmaru: You shouldn't be hitting soldiers, little Hyuuga.

Hanabi: Okay, then how about you?! (She threw Ranmaru over her shoulder to let go of her arm. Then she grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off.) Let's get out of here, sis!

Ranmaru: That little brat! Get those girls! I want the older one!

Ranmaru's men chase after the Hyuuga sisters.

Hinata while running: Keep running, Hanabi!!

Hanabi while running: Someone please help us!!

After that cry, Naruto grabbed the sisters and jumped to the top of the Hokage tent.

Naruto: Hey ladies.

Hanabi hugging Naruto: Naruto!!

Hinata smiling: Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Then the three friends fell through the roof of the tent only to be met by the soldiers. One tried to strike with his sword, but Naruto blocked it with his kunai and pushed him back.

Naruto pushing the throne towards the soldiers knocking them down: What a weird way to have a reunion, huh girls?

Hyuuga sisters: Mm-hmm!

The soldiers were chasing Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru all over the fair. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting soldiers and pushing them into a tent.

Sakura while fighting: Sheesh! What a crazy fight this turned out to be!

Kiba was whooping while he, Ino, and Akamaru were leading the chasing men to the same tent Sasuke and Sakura were in.

Kiba: YAHOO!! HA HA!! YAHOO!!

As soon as the two friends and a dog got into the tent, Sasuke was kicked out. But he wanted to go back in.

Sasuke running back in: What a beautiful brawl!

This time, Ino was kicked out, and she didn't like it.

Ino pulling out her kunai: Nobody kicks me out and gets away with it. (Then she struck a soldier in the ass that caused him to scream and the whole tent to run.)

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru popped out from the top of the tent and saw what was going on. They knew they were in trouble.

Sasuke: SAKURA!! WHO'S DRIVING THIS FLYING UMBERELLA?!

Sakura: YOU TELL ME, BECAUSE I'M NOT!!

Kiba: SOMEBODY STOP THIS DAMN THING!!

Akamaru just kept on yelping during the wild ride. The runaway tent caused the people to scatter. It was chaos! At the food section, Shino was fighting the proctor. What he didn't know is that Neeko, Meeko's brother, was about to kill Shino with his crossbow. However, he never got a chance to shoot because Choji and Shikamaru just hit him with some pies. Neeko was about the fight back until he felt the ground rumble. That stampeding tent is coming towards them! Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru got out of the way. Neeko and the proctor weren't so lucky. They were run over by a tent with 20 feet. When Ranmaru saw that the tent was heading for him, he hightail it out of there. As he ran trough a special seat section, the tent hit a chair and Ranmaru along with it!

Sakura pointing up ahead: Sasuke, look!

What they see before them was a huge lookout tower. And the tent was heading straight for it! Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, & Akamaru jumped of the tent and ran to safety. The two lookouts in the tower saw the tent heading right for then and panicked. But the tent passed them, so they relaxed. Wrong! The tent came back and hit the tower! Ranmaru was covered with stones, the lookouts fell off the tower, and Naruto and his friends tried to get away! Seeing that the Hyuuga family and Tenten are with Naruto and the others, Tenma was mad.

Tenma: Stop the Hyuugas!!

Konohamaru was in the bushes and threw his kunai at Tenma's ass.

Tenma in pain: OOWW!

Choji hitting Tenma with a club: Take that, you bastard! (Ran to the field)

Tenma: Get the fat one!

You know what happens when Choji hears the "f" word.

Choji: I'M NOT FAT!! I'M CHUBBY!!

Those soldiers have no idea what they are in for.

Choji: EXPANSION JUTSU!! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!! (He transformed to a giant ball.) HUMAN BOULDEEEEEERRRRR!!

In his human boulder mode, he knocked out all of the soldiers like they were bowling pins. It was a perfect strike. Choji turned back to normal near the entrance to the forest.

Choji: LONG LIVE LADY TSUNADE!! OH YEAH!!

Then Shikamaru and Ino grabbed Choji and disappeared into the forest. Back in the fields, Tenma was mad that he lost again.

Tenma: NAGATO!! YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!!

Nagato mumbling in the barrel: Coming. Coming. (Giggling and singing.) **Oh I'm a jolly good fellow. Oh I'm a jolly good fellow. **

Tenma pulled out the cork and out came a very drunk Nagato still disguised as a snake.

Nagato slurring: Oh there you are old boy. T.M. You won't believe this, but the purpled haired boy is really Naruto.

Tenma growling: Naruto?

Nagato nodded. Then Tenma strangled the snake and tied him to a pole.

Tenma: Get out of that if you can.

It was nightfall, the moon was shining brightly, and the fireflies were buzzing about. In the forest were Naruto and Hinata playing with each other. Naruto was chasing Hinata all over the place while she just giggled at his antics. The chase ended as soon as the two teens came by a waterfall.

Hinata: Naruto, look. It's our special spot.

Naruto: Yeah. (Sitting to the ground) I have never forgotten about this place.

Hinata sat on the ground next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Naruto looked at her neck and saw the ring he gave her. It made him happy that she still has it.

Naruto: You still have the ring that I gave you.

Hinata fingering the ring: Yes. I'll never forget the night you gave it to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

12-year-olds Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the ground watching the waterfall hit the river while the moon was shining.

Hinata: Its beautiful tonight, isn't it Naruto?

Naruto wrapping his arm around her: Yeah. It is.

He sighed knowing that he had to tell her something important.

Naruto: Hinata, listen. I have something to tell you.

Hinata: What is it?

Naruto: You do know that the Fourth Hokage was my father before he passed, right?

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: And his teacher was the Toad Sage, right?

Hinata: Master Jiraiya? Yes.

Naruto: He wasn't just my father's teacher, he is also my godfather. Before my dad died, he asked Jiraiya to make me stronger and to become a wonderful ninja of the village.

Hinata: What are you saying?

Naruto: Jiraiya wants to train me. I have to go away for a few years.

Hinata: What? No!

Naruto: I know you don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave you either. But I have to. I can't go against my father's wishes. Not only that, it is my dream to become the greatest Hokage just like him.

Hinata sadly: I understand.

Naruto: Don't worry, Hinata. I'll come back soon.

Hinata: You won't forget about me, will you?

Naruto: Of course I won't. I love you.

Hinata smiling: I love you too.

The two preteens hugged each other.

Naruto digging in his pocket: I got you something. (Pulls out a heart-shaped sapphire ring)

Hinata gasped: It's beautiful.

Naruto: It was my mother's ring. When I found out that I inherit the Fourth's home, money, and everything, he told me in his will to give this to the girl you love so much. I intend to do that. I'm giving this ring to you.

Hinata's eyes shimmered: Oh Naruto…

Naruto tried to slip the ring in her finger, but the ring slipped out.

Hinata: The ring is too big. It won't fit me.

Then an idea hit Naruto.

Naruto: Hang on a second.

Then he searched in his pouch and pulled out a special string that is good enough to wear. It was the same material as the necklace that Tsunade gave him not too long ago. He put the ring on the string and tied it around Hinata's neck.

Naruto: Now you can wear it. When your fingers grow, don't put it on yet. I want to be the one to slip it on you.

Hinata: Thank you, Naruto. I'll be looking forward to it.

Then the two pre-teens kissed under the moonlight.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto and Hinata were kissing under the moonlight until they finally broke apart.

Hinata: You did come back. I'm just glad you did.

Naruto: Truth to be told, I was here for a year already.

Hinata: What do you mean?

Naruto: My training was supposed to be for three years. As soon as Jiraiya and I came home, we saw the whole village in despair. We went to the Hokage mansion and saw Tenma at the seat. He told us about Tsunade's urgent mission and his rules over the village. Jiraiya and I were outraged at what he was doing and we tried to convince him to stop. But Tenma was stubborn, so he sent his guards on us and chased us out of the village. We weren't the first ones to be chased out of the village. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were thrown out just to stop Tenma's evil ways. Jiraiya told me to stay so he could go find Tsunade and stop this monster. As he left, the gang and I have been using our ninja skills to steal the money back from the victims. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were helping, too, but in secret. I know I haven't seen for you since I came back, but I was worried since I'm on the wanted posters, you might get in trouble, too.

Hinata: You were always so thoughtful, Naruto. But what you have been through was nothing compared to me.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Hinata: Remember that I told you that Ranmaru would not stop bothering me?

Naruto nodded.

Hinata: Being Tenma's nephew, he gets whatever he wants. He came by my house everyday to collect taxes and to ask me out on a date. And I always say "no." One day was different. My home was really low on money and Ranmaru didn't want money this time. He wanted me. My father didn't want Hanabi and me to live in a mess. He had no choice but to make us live in Tenma's home. But for our safety, Neji and Tenten came to live with us, too. Even though I was living with a monster, I still refused to date Ranmaru.

Naruto: I'm glad.

Hinata whispering: Oh, and you want to know a secret?

Naruto whispering: What?

Hinata whispering: While Ranmaru's out, I secretly give some of the stolen money back to the villagers.

Naruto whispering: That's my girl. (Kisses her forehead)

Naruto noticed Hinata playing with her ring. He knew what she was thinking. He gently held her playing hand.

Naruto: Not yet, Hinata. I know what you're thinking. Now is not the time yet. Just give it a little more time, okay?

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto: Good. (Then he kissed her passionately on the lips and she accepted it)

Then they heard something that startled the couple.

Choji: SURPRISE!! LONG LIVE NARUTO!!

Ino: AND LONG LIVE HINATA, TOO!!

All of Naruto's friends and some of the villagers cheered at the young couple.

Hanabi: And down with stupid old Tenma!!

The people cheered even louder at Hanabi's comment.

Naruto: What's going on here?

Sasuke: What do you think? We're celebrating our victory from earlier today.

Lee: You really embarrassed Tenma and Ranmaru today.

Neji: Speaking of which, now that Ranmaru knows that Hinata's with Naruto, it would be too dangerous to go back.

Hinata looked worried a bit.

Naruto: I know. That's why she's here with me.

Hinata happily gasped.

Hanabi: Me too?

Naruto: You too.

Hanabi: And Neji and Tenten?

Naruto: Defiantly Neji and Tenten.

Both of the sisters hugged Naruto.

Hanabi: You're the best Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you Hanabi.

Sai: All right! Let's get this party started!! A POX ON THE PHONY KING OF KONOHA!!

Everyone: A POX ON THE PHONY KING OF KONOHA!! (Cheers)

The party was a big bash. They played music, had puppet shows making fun of Tenma, and danced the night away.

The next morning Ranmaru entered the palace like a pissed off man. He was still mad at Naruto for taking Hinata away from him. He tried to collect taxes like he does everyday to get his mind of off her. But, there was no such luck. To make things worse, he heard the villagers saying awful, but true, things about his uncle. Nagato couldn't stand seeing his master in an unpleasant mood.

Nagato: Master Ranmaru, what happened? What got you so steamed?

Ranmaru pissed: Besides having that (grumbles) Naruto take Hinata away from me? And having the whole village calling my uncle names? Nothing can get me more steamed!

Nagato: Names? What names?

Ranmaru gave Nagato a list of names the villagers has been calling Tenma. What the two men didn't know is that Tenma was at the doorway listen to their conversation.

Nagato reading: Now, let's see. "Thieving scumbag," "Overgrown crybaby," "Pathetic Mama's boy," "Asshole," "Jackass," "Lowlife son of a b-" (Saw Tenma at the doorway and gulped. He was so nervous that he couldn't continue.)

Ranmaru: Don't stop, keep going. It's a long list. There are lots of names that they called Uncle.

Tenma not happy: That who called me?

Nagato shaking: M-m-m-my L-l-l-lord.

Ranmaru: The whole village, uncle. They have been calling you names lately.

Tenma: What names?

Ranmaru gave Tenma the list. As soon as Tenma read the list, his rage was scary thing to see. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and threw it to a wall.

Tenma: They want to make a fool out of me? Look who is laughing now! Double the taxes!! No, triple the taxes!! SQUEEZE EVERY LAST DROP OF THEIR SAVINGS OUT OF THEIR POCKETS!!

It was a rainy day for people of Konoha. Tenma made good of his threat. Taxes, taxes, and more taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of the people of the village. To make things worse, if they can't even pay a single penny, they go to jail. Tenma didn't care who is in the prison. Whether it's a man, woman, child, elderly, sickly, or disabled. He just wanted those people to pay dearly for his humiliation. Over half of the village is in prison and the rest of the village is living in fear. In the Konoha chapel, was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They were helping Pastor Kazuto clean the church. Choji was working on the church bells, Shikamaru was cleaning the organ, and Ino were rearranging the flowers to make the room more decorative. Choji came down from the bell tower to talk to the pastor.

Choji: Pastor Kazuto, I don't think anyone's coming.

Kazuto: You're right, Choji. But maybe the sounds of the church bells will give the people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive.

Ino: How can be any hope if that tyrant keeps on taxing the poor people to death?

Kazuto looking in the charity box: Yes, those poor people. Look at our charity box just like out church. Empty.

The three friends looked in their pockets and found noting but spare change. They know what they must do.

Shikamaru giving the coins to the pastor: Pastor Kazuto, we have spare coins here. It's not much, but please take the coins for the poor.

Ino and Choji gave their last coins to Kazuto.

Kazuto: You're giving your change to the church? (Taking the change) Oh, dear children. No one can give more than that. (Dropping change in the charity box) Bless all three of you.

Choji scratching the back of his back: Well, we were saving them for a rainy day.

Ino looking out the window: Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse.

Ranmaru entered the chapel: Hey, Everyone! I thought I just drop in today.

Ino, Shikamaru, & Choji: It got worse.

Kazuto: Sheriff Ranmaru, how may I help you?

Ranmaru: You know the drill. I'm here to collect taxes.

Ino: Not again.

Ranmaru: Yes again, doll face. (Looks in charity box) Oh, I found a secret stash!

Choji: Wait a minute! You can't take that! That's the charity box for the poor people!

Ranmaru takes the coins out of the box: That's why I'm taking them to my poor old uncle.

Ino mad: You creep! Put those coins back!

Ranmaru: Take it easy, sweets. I'm just doing my duty.

Choji: Yeah. Collecting taxes for that ruthless, ignorant, arrogant, greedy, sorry excuse for a human being, Tenma!

Ranmaru: What your mouth, chubby! Another remark like that and you'll take a one-way ticket to a hangman's noose!

Choji stayed quiet.

Ranmaru: Good. Now I have to deal with those Academy brats back in prison.

Shikamaru: You what?! You even arrested the Academy students?!

Ranmaru: Yes I did. Every single one of them. Could you believe none of them had a single penny in their pockets? The teachers tried to stop me, but I did what I had to do. Whoever can't pay their taxes goes to jail.

That was the last straw for Choji. Hearing this bastard arresting a young child for not having money sparked something really big in him.

Choji in a rage: YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU?! GET OUT OF THIS CHURCH!! (Then Choji punched Ranmaru out the door and the fight continues outside in the rain)

Kazuto: Oh dear!!

Shikamaru: This isn't good! This isn't good!!

Ino: Choji!!

Outside, Choji was beating the crap out of the sheriff.

Choji punching Ranmaru: YOU WANT TAXES?! I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!!

Shikamaru: Choji, stop!!

Ino: No, Choji!! Stop it!!

Neeko came in grabbed Choji while Ranmaru went back on his feet.

Ranmaru: You're under arrest for high treason to the hokage! (Locked the handcuffs on Choji's wrists)

Ino crying while running to Ranmaru: No! Please let him go!!

Ranmaru: You better stay back or I'll arrest you, too!

Ino got scared.

Choji: No. Leave her alone. I'll go willingly.

Shikamaru: Choji, no!

Choji: Shikamaru, take of Ino. And Ino?

Ino with tears running: Yes?

Choji smiling: I love you.

The lightening flashed and Ino was shocked to hear that her best friend loves her.

Neeko pushing Choji: Come on. Let's go.

Ino had more tears running down her face: No! Choji!! (Fell to her knees and cried some more)

Shikamaru walked to his fallen friend and let her cry on his shoulders. Kazuto put a hand on her shoulder.

Kazuto: I'm sorry, my dear. Let us pray for him.

While Ranmaru and Neeko took Choji away, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kazuto prayed for him.

Ino:_ There's only one person who can save him. I just hope he is up for the job._

Ino stood up and ran away with Shikamaru chasing her to the forest.

Shikamaru chasing Ino: Ino? Where are you going?! Ino? Ino!

In a huge cave were Naruto and the rest of his friends waiting for the rain to stop. Lightening flashed again that scared Hanabi a bit.

Kiba: Man, things got a whole lot worse in the village. Since the tournament, Tenma has been taxing the people to death.

Akamaru whimpered in agreement to Kiba's comment and in worry of the village people.

Shino: If this keeps up, Konoha won't exist anymore.

Sasuke: Tenma has gone too far this time.

Sakura: Naruto, we have to do something.

Naruto: I know. Just let me-

Hinata and Hanabi shrieked at what they saw. They whole gang saw Ino crying and soaking wet from the rain and Shikamaru close behind.

Sai: Whoa! What happened to you guys?

Tenten: Come in and make yourselves warm.

Ino and Shikamaru entered the cave and sat down. Sakura and Hinata placed blankets around them to keep them dry and warm.

Naruto: What happened to you?

Ino crying: Ranmaru is what happened. Choji, Shikamaru, and I were helping Pastor Kazuto with the church until Ranmaru came in.

Shikamaru: He took our money that we gave to the church's charity box.

Lee: That is so like him.

Everyone agreed.

Ino: Then that stupid bastard started bragging about arresting the whole Ninja Academy student body for no money.

Neji: He what?! He arrested the young students?!

Shikamaru: According to him, every single one.

Hinata: That's horrible!

Hanabi worried: What about my friends, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi?

Shikamaru: He's probably got them, too, along with the teachers.

Hanabi: Oh no!

Lee: Wait a minute. Where's Choji?

Hearing Choji's name made Ino cry even more.

Lee: Something happened to him, right?

Shikamaru comforting Ino: Right. When he heard Ranmaru bragging about arresting the kids, Choji snapped and started to beat the hell out of him. Then Ranmaru arrest him for high treason.

Naruto: What?

Shikamaru: Yes. It's all true.

Ino crying: That's not all. Ranmaru wanted to arrest me to, but Choji gave up his freedom for me. (Sniff) Then he told me he loved me.

Sakura: He did?

Ino sobbing: Yes he did.

Sakura had no choice but to hug her crying friend.

Naruto: That did it! Tenma is going down!

Hinata: Naruto, wait. It could be a trap. Tenma might know that you will try and save those people.

Naruto: I know that. I have an idea. Everyone, listen up.

While Naruto and the gang were working on their plan, Tenma was in his office as angry as ever.

Nagato: My lord, if I might say, you're not your usually cheery self.

Tenma didn't say anything. He just stayed in the same position he was in since Nagato started talking to him. Nagato tried his best to keep him lord in a good mood.

Nagato: I know. You haven't counted your money today. That's your favorite thing to do.

Tenma still didn't budge.

Nagato: Listen. Taxes are pouring in; the jail is full, and most of all Choji Akamichi's in jail.

Tenma furious: CHOJI AKAMICHI!! (His outburst caused Nagato to squirm) IT'S NARUTO I WANT YOU IDIOT!! I WOULD- Wait. Did you say Choji Akamichi?

Nagato scared: D-did I? Y-yes I did.

An idea struck Tenma.

Tenma: I have it. I will set another trap for that blond ninja.

Nagato: Another trap?

Tenma: Yes, Nagato. I'm going to send that fat ninja to the gallows.

Nagato: But my lord. Hang Choji Akamichi, heir to the Akamichi clan?

Tenma: Yes, and when our elusive hero comes to rescue his dear friend, my men will be ready. (Laughs sinisterly)

The thunder rumbled after that comment. What will be in store for our hero and his friends?

The next was a cloudy day. Ranmaru, Meeko, & Neeko were working on the gallows for Choji's execution.

Neeko: Sheriff, the gallows looks ready.

Ranmaru: It sure does.

Meeko looking at a lever: Sheriff, don't you think you should give the trap door a try.

Meeko pulled the lever and Ranmaru fell through the trap door.

Meeko smiling: Looks like it works.

Ranmaru: Meeko, you are a dumb-ass.

Meeko: Why would you say that?

Neeko with a vain pulsing on his head: Because you activated the trap door without his permission!!

Meeko: Oops. My bad.

Neeko & Ranmaru sighed at Meeko's stupidity. Then the same old beggar from the Academy came through the castle walls to the gallows.

Beggar: Did my old ears hear the voice of Sheriff Ranmaru?

Ranmaru: Oh, its you again.

Beggar using his cane to bang on the gallows: What is going on here?

Ranmaru: We're going to hang Choji Akamichi.

Naruto was shocked to hear that his good friend is going to be executed. But he kept his cool to keep his cover.

Beggar: Is that so?

Meeko: Yeah and there's going to be a double hang-

Neeko covered his brother's mouth and whispered: Shut up, stupid!

Beggar: A Double hanger? Who could the other noose be for?

Neeko pointed his crossbow at the beggar: Sheriff, this guy is being a bit too nosey.

Beggar: I don't mean any trouble, but don't you thing that Naruto Uzumaki might be here?

Meeko laughing: Well I'll be damned! He guessed it!

Neeko: Shut up, stupid!

Beggar: I bet the sheriff have enough brains and skills to catch him.

Ranmaru full of pride: Well, for a blind man, he sure knows a good man when he sees one.

Naruto: _Yeah and aren't one of them._

Neeko while the beggar slips away: Sheriff, I've got a feeling that old codger knows too much.

Ranmaru: Quit worrying, Neeko. He's just a harmless old blind beggar.

Beggar while walking out of sight: Alms for the poor. Alms for the poor.

Then the beggar went to the hiding spot where his friends are hiding. He turned back to Naruto and told them what was going on.

Shikamaru whispering: Naruto, we can't let them hang Choji.

Ino whispering: We've got to save him.

Naruto whispering: I know. We're going to have a jailbreak tonight.

Gang whispering: What?!

Sasuke whispering: Are you crazy? There ain't no way-

Naruto whispering: We have to or Choji dies at dawn.

Hinata whispering: What about the villagers?

Hanabi whispering: Yeah. Konohamaru, Udon, & Moegi are still in there and I've got to save them.

Naruto whispering: We're going to save everyone and you are staying at the forest with Lee.

Hanabi whispering: No. They're my friends. I need to help them. I want to help them.

Lee whispering: I'm going, too. Choji took good care of me since my dojo has been going downhill. And I help you save those innocent people.

Ino whispering: Choji needs me. He also been there for me, I need to pay him bay for looking out for me.

Shikamaru whispering: We've been best friends since we were little. I'm no going to let it end now.

Neji whispering: There's no point in arguing, Naruto. They are just as stubborn as you.

Naruto sighed and whispering: Fine. We all will bust in that castle.

Sai whispering: Hold it, hero. It might be a trap for you.

Hinata whispering: He's right. What if you might not come back?

Naruto whispering: Don't worry, Hinata. As soon as this is over, I'll come back to you. I promise.

Hinata whispering: Now I'm really worried.

Naruto whispering: Why?

Hinata whispering: Because you always end up hurting yourself when you make a promise and stick to it.

Naruto whispering: Why the hell did that sound familiar?

Sakura whispering: Because it's true.

Naruto whispering: Quit making fun of me! Okay, let's get ready.

The whole gang started to prepare what's in store for them.

The gang climbed over the castle walls avoiding being caught by the soldiers. It wasn't easy though. Hanabi tripped on something that caused the soldiers to be on alert. However, the soldiers just calmed down and the ninjas made their may to a walkway that leads to the prison. Ranmaru was sitting on a chair fast asleep while Meeko walked near a wall. Sai was over the wall about to grab him but backed down by Meeko's shout.

Meeko: ONE O'CLOCK AND ALLS WELL!!

Being a moron, the time was really 3 o'clock in the morning. Meeko's yell caused Ranmaru to wake up and looked at his watch.

Ranmaru: Meeko, you dunce. It is 3 o'clock, not 1 o'clock. And how can I sleep when you keep on yelling "alls well" all the time?

Meeko: Sorry sheriff. (Went back to his post.)

Neeko: Sheriff, everything isn't "alls well." (Looking behind him and pointing his crossbow at Ranmaru) I have a feeling in my bones that there's going to be a jailbreak any minute.

Ranmaru pushing the crossbow away from him: Have mercy, Neeko!! Don't point that thing at me!

Neeko patting the crossbow: Don't worry, sheriff. That safety is on old Betsy.

Neeko's patting caused the crossbow to shoot the arrow and ricochet round him and Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: What in hell are you trying to do, you jack ass?! (Bonks Neeko on the head)

Neeko rubbing his head: Just doing my job, boss.

Ranmaru: Hmph, whatever.

Meeko was back at his post, only to be grabbed by Sai and make a muffled scream.

Neeko whispering: Did you hear that?

Ranmaru whispering: Yeah, I did. Let's go.

Back to the gang, Meeko was tied to a tree and his mouth was tied shut.

Sakura whispering: We better keep him quiet.

Sasuke whispering: Leave that to me.

Sasuke went in front of Meeko and used his Sharingan to hypnotize the guy to sleep.

Naruto whispering: That will keep him quiet.

Hanabi whispering: Hurry! They're coming!

Ranmaru and Neeko tiptoed to the walkway until Ranmaru felt a poke on his butt.

Ranmaru whispering: Hold on. Is the safety on old Betsy?

Neeko whispering: Yup.

Ranmaru whispering: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first.

Neeko went in front of Ranmaru.

Ranmaru: Alright you in there! Come out with your hands up!

Meeko came out. But it wasn't Meeko. It was Naruto in disguise.

Fake Meeko: Holy cow, Neeko! Put that pea shooter down!

Ranmaru: Oh, it's only Meeko. And Neeko get back to your post!

Neeko: I'm going! I'm going!

Ranmaru sat back on his chair: That Neeko. He always put people on edge.

Fake Meeko bringing a foot stool: Don't you worry about him. (Placing Ranmaru's feet on the stool) Just sit and relax.

Ranmaru yawning: Thanks Meeko. (Then he fell asleep)

While Ranmaru was asleep, Naruto quietly removed the jail keys out of the sheriff's pocket. Then he unlocked the door and motioned the girls, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Lee to come. The others stayed behind. The girls, Akamaru, Shikamaru, & Lee entered the prison and shut the door. But the door shut too loudly that scared Neeko.

Neeko: WAIT A MINUTE!! (He shot his crossbow that causes the arrow to ricochet around Ranmaru again. That woke Ranmaru up.) JAILBREAK!! JAILBREAK!! I HEARD IT!! I HEARD IT, SHERIFF!! THE DOOR!! THE DOOR!!

Neeko ran for the door, but Naruto tripped him that causes him to slide to Ranmaru's feet. Luckily for Naruto and his friends, Neeko didn't see them.

Ranmaru: I'm sick of you, Neeko! No more false alarms! (Then kicks him in the ass.)

Naruto whispering and gave the keys to Shikamaru: Okay, you guys go free Choji and the prisoners. The boys and I will head to the treasury.

Hinata whispering: Please be careful, Naruto.

Naruto kisses her and whispered: I will. Sakura, watch over her.

Sakura whispering: I will. See you later.

Sakura's group already left to free the villagers while Naruto mentioned his group to get ready.

In the prison, Sakura and the others search for Choji's cell.

Tenten: Where can he be?

Ino: He just got to be here.

Akamaru barked

Hanabi pointing at what Akamaru was looking at: Hey look.

What they see before them is a cell door that said "Sentence to death for high treason." Ino peeked through the door window and saw who they were looking for.

Ino: It's him! He's in there!

Shikamaru unlocked the door. Choji was chained to the wall and probably knocked out.

Ino happy: Choji!!

Choji happy: Ino!! Everyone!!

Ino ran to Choji and hugged him.

Ino: Are you okay?

Choji: Yes, I'm alright. (Laughs when Akamaru licked his face)

Shikamaru unlocking Choji's shackles: Listen, buddy. We're busting everyone out of here.

Choji finally free: Great let me help. I'll lead you to them.

Everyone followed Choji to the cell where the villagers were being held. It was a horrible sight to see.

Lee: I don't believe this.

Hinata: These poor people.

Sakura: Hurry. We've got to free them.

Everyone got to work freeing the prisoners. Hanabi just freed her friends.

Konohamaru hugging Hanabi: Hanabi!

Hanabi hugging back: Are you guys okay?

Udon: We're okay.

Moegi: What's going on here?

Hanabi: We're busting out of here.

Konohamaru: Then what are we waiting for? (Ready to leave) Let's go!

Lee stopped: Stop right there, little one. We got to help the others. You just can't leave yet.

Konohamaru: Okay. Then we'll help.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon helped ninjas free the rest of the prisoners. Hinata was looking out the window.

Tenten: What's wrong, Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto and the boys are near Tenma's window.

Sakura: Looks like the plan is going perfectly.

Yes, the plan going perfectly. But Hinata still worries about Naruto.

Hinata: _Please be alright, Naruto._

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, & Neji made it to Tenma's bedroom balcony and saw the room was full of money bags and Tenma sleeping like a baby, moving and talking and his sleep.

Tenma mumbling: Naruto…I'll get even. I'll…get… (Snore)

Kiba threw a kunai that is tied to a rope to the prison cell. Tenten caught it and slid it through a hook loop. Then she threw back to Kiba who put through another hook loop and tied the rope ends together to make a clothes line. The boys got to work tying the bags of money on the line while it slowly but surely makes the money head safely to the cell. While the boys were working, they kept on being disturbed by Tenma's high pitched moaning. The moaning disturbed the boys many times, but they always get back to work.

Tenma mumbling: It's Naruto Uzumaki…I…I want. (Turned on his side)

Kiba whispering: This guy must really hate you.

Naruto whispering: What do you expect? I spent a year stealing from him.

Neji whispering: Both of you knock it off. We need to get back to work.

The boys went back to work until they heard laughing. It was Tenma cracking up. The boys wondered what caused him laugh in his sleep. Sasuke. Sasuke was gathering money bags on the floor that the spiky part of his hair was tickling Tenma's feet. The tickling was too much that he kicked Sasuke on the head. Sai & Kiba laughed silently at Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke whispering and rubbing his head: What hit me?

Sai whispering and pointing at Tenma: Him.

Sasuke looked up and saw Tenma sticking his ass to him while being under the covers. Then he started muttering and bouncing his feet like a little kid. Sai and Kiba tried so hard not to laugh at Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke: _Is this guy for real?_

Tenma was back to deep sleep while boys went back to work. The money bags tied to the line made safely to the waiting people in the prison cell. Choji and Shikamaru were pulling the line while Sakura and Tenten untie the money off of the line. Hinata, Hanabi, and Lee were giving the money back to the prisoners.

Lee: The boys are doing an excellent job! If this keeps up, Tenma will be poor.

Hinata: Yes, but we have to get the people out of here. Come, let's hurry!

Hinata, Hanabi, & Lee led some of the people to the entrance. When she looked out the door, she saw one of the bags has a whole and coins were dripping on Ranmaru's face waking him up. Being quick, she used her Gentle Fist fingers to put him back to sleep. Then Neeko came to Ranmaru, still on edge from earlier. He doesn't know that Ranmaru was knocked out.

Neeko: Now sheriff, don't get excited. But still got feeling th-

Hinata did her Gentle Fist again to put Neeko to sleep. Then she motioned the prisoners to follow her. They managed to make it out of the castle without the soldiers noticing. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and the sun was starting to rise and the boys were just about finished.

Naruto whispering: Do we have everything?

Shino whispering: Not quite. There's a bag under his pillow and around his arm.

Sai whispering: I got it.

Naruto whispering: No, wait Sai!

Too late. Sai grabbed the bag under the pillow that made it fall and Tenma to whine and suck his thumb while asleep. Sai smiled nervously while the others just looked him with mad faces.

Kiba whispering: That was very stupid, Sai. You almost woke him.

Sai whispering: My bad.

Sasuke whispering and looking at Tenma: I can't believe the people fear a guy like him. He's pathetic.

Naruto whispering: Never mind that. Let's get the last bag.

Neji carefully lifted Tenma's arm while Naruto took the bag away from him.

Kiba whispering: Great! Now let's meet the others.

Just as he boys about to leave, Nagato came in to wake Tenma up. But when he saw the boys, he activated an alarm that warned the soldiers and woke up Tenma.

Naruto: Let's get out of here!!

Tenma furious: NARUTOOOOO!!

The boys hopped on the line a started to run to the cell. It wasn't easy since the soldiers were shooting arrows at them. Despite the struggle, the boys made it to the cell with the rest of the money. Once inside, Naruto and the others guided the prisoners to freedom. That did not make Tenma happy.

Tenma: THERE TAKING MY MONEY!! GUARDS!! GUARDS!! AFTER THEM!!

The soldiers started chasing the prisoners. The prisoners feared that they were going to get killed. Being quick, Tenten shot a lot of kunai at the soldiers to pin them to the wall.

Neji: TENTEN, LOOK OUT!!

A soldier was about to get her, but Konohamaru used his kunai to him to a wall.

Tenten: Thank you, Konohamaru. You saved my life.

Konohamaru: No big. Let's go!

Another soldier was about to get Moegi and Udon. They screamed for help until and big dog and boy jumped on the man.

Udon: Wow!!

Moegi: Thank you so much!!

Kiba: No problem! Hop on!

The two kids hoped on Akamaru's back and they ran out of there. The chase lasted until every prisoner gathered near the castle gate.

Naruto: That's all of them! Get going!

Shino and Sai opened the gate while the others escaped towards the forest.

Kiba: YAHOO!! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!!

Akamaru howled in victory.

Hinata worried: NO!! STOP!! WHERE'S HANABI?!

To her horror, Hanabi was left behind chasing the others.

Hanabi: WAIT FOR ME!! WAIT FOR ME!!

Hinata: HANABI!!

Naruto saw this and went back to the castle to grab the little Hyuuga. The gate was starting to close and the two friends knew there were in trouble.

Hanabi: We're not going to make it!!

Naruto: I won't, but you will!!

Hanabi: WHAT?!

Naruto sat her on a roller cart and started to pick up speed.

Naruto: Listen, I want you to meet the others when you get out of here!!

Hanabi: But what about you?!

Naruto: Don't worry about me! Just go!

He pushed the cart hard enough so that Hanabi will make it out safely.

Naruto: YOU CAN MAKE IT!! YOU CAN MAKE IT, KID!!

As soon as Hanabi was rolled out of the castle, the gate was closed completely. Then Hanabi ran to the forest and reunited with Hinata.

Hinata: Where's Naruto?!

Hanabi: He's still at the castle!

Hinata running back: Oh no!!

Sakura chasing her: Hinata, stop!!

Sasuke chasing her: Come back!!

Naruto's gang ran back to the castle. Meanwhile, Naruto was in a bit of trouble.

Ranmaru running after him: We got him now!!

Naruto climbed to the top of the gate and jumped from wall to rooftop. The soldiers and Ranmaru were still on his tail shooting him with kunai, shuriken, and arrows. Naruto was about to climb to a balcony to avoid the metal battalion. What he didn't know is that Ranmaru was entering the same building ready to fight him with a burning torch.

Ranmaru: This time, we got him for sure.

Naruto entered the room and closed the curtain. When he turned around, he found trouble! Ranmaru was about to burn him!

Ranmaru: DIE NARUTO!!

He missed Naruto and burned the curtain me mistake! But he didn't care. He only cared about killing Naruto.

Ranmaru: You will pay for what you have done to me!! You stole from my uncle, you humiliated me at the tournament, and you took Hinata away from me!!

Naruto: Just for the record, you retard!! Your uncle stole from the innocent!! You were just a sore loser who can't accept defeat!! And most of all, Hinata never liked you!! She's been my girl since day one!!

Ranmaru has had enough. He was full of rage that he failed to notice that his fight with Naruto caused an even bigger fire!! Naruto tried to block Ranmaru's strikes with a chair, but it shattered and burned to a crisp. Then Naruto grabbed the carpet that caused Ranmaru to fall. Naruto ran out of the room and hopefully find a way out. However, the route he could take was up to the tower. He made it to the tower with fire close behind. Knowing that the door he went through was his only exist, he had no choice but to climb out the window and up to the top of the tower. Tenma was down below watching Naruto in trouble.

Tenma: SHOOT HIM!!

Down below at the other side of the moat, Hinata and the others watched in horror as Naruto panicked on top of the burning tower. He had no choice but to jump to the moat.

**SPLASH!!**

Tenma: KILL HIM!! DAMN IT!! I SAID KILL HIM!!

Naruto franticly tried to swim to the other side while kunai were being thrown at him. Then he went under like he did get struck. Nothing was seen except air bubbles. The worried friends hoped and prayed for his safety.

Sasuke: Come on, man. Come on.

Sakura: Don't you dare die on us.

Hinata shaking: Please come back, Naruto.

Konohamaru: He just got to make it.

Then to everyone's horror, something solid with Naruto's jacket covering it had a few kunai stabbed to it.

Hinata: No!! No!! It can't be!!

Tenma: YES!! HE'S FININSHED!! DONE FOR!! (Then he started doing his victory)

Hanabi: No, he can't be.

Konohamaru: Don't listen to him! Naruto's going to make it! Right, guys?

Everyone was silent except for Hinata's crying.

Hinata crying: Naruto…

Neji comforting his crying cousin: I'm sorry, Hinata.

Shino: It was because of him, everyone is free.

Kiba: Yeah.

Akamaru whimpered.

Sasuke hugging crying Sakura: So long, dobe. We'll miss you.

Sakura crying: We all will miss you, Naruto.

Ino: Thank you for saving Choji for me.

Choji: Thank you for saving everyone.

Hinata crying: I love you, Naruto.

Hanabi crying: Me, too.

Naruto: And I love you both, too.

Gang: What?!

Everyone turned around and found Naruto alive and well without his jacket.

Hinata ran to him and hugged him with all of her might.

Hinata: Naruto, you beast! Didn't you know how scared I was?!

Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

Sakura: Yeah! I can't believe I wasted my tears on you!

Naruto nursing his head: You didn't have to hit me! That didn't tickle, you know! Anyway, sorry for the scare. I had to fool Tenma thinking that he got me.

Sai: But how did you survive?

Moegi: Hey look!

She was holding a log being covered by Naruto's jacket.

Shikamaru: So that's it. He used a substitution jutsu.

Akamaru licked Naruto's face.

Naruto petting the dog: I missed you, too, Akamaru.

Hanabi: If you ever scare my sister again, I'll make sure you were never born! Do you here me?

Naruto lifted Hanabi to his shoulders: Yes, little lady.

Back to the castle, Nagato saw that Naruto was still alive.

Nagato pointing: Look my lord. He's still alive.

Tenma: WHAT?!

Gang down below: A POX ON THE PHONY KING OF KONOHA!! (Cheers)

Tenma: Oh no. This is so miserably unfair.

Nagato: I tired to tell you. But no, no, no. you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never worked. Now, look at your castle that your mother has built for you.

Tenma screamed at the burning sight.

Tenma: Mommy! (Starts sucking his thumb. Then grabs a 2x4 and tried to attack Nagato)

Nagato running for his life: NO!! MY LORD, NO!!

Tenma trying to strike Nagato with a 2x4: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!

Nagato still running: HELP!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!!

The gang down below watched the whole ordeal and laughed their hearts out.

The next day, Jiraiya returned to the village with Tsunade, Shizune, and their best medical ninjas. Jiraiya already told Tsunade about Tenma's betrayal and what he has done to people. She was outraged. When they met up with Naruto and the others, they told her what recently happened with Tenma. Tsunade already have plans for the temperamental tyrant.

A few months have passed and winter was on its way. Naruto and Hinata went to their special spot.

Hinata resting on Naruto's shoulder: I'm glad this whole thing is over.

Naruto with his arm wrapped around her: Yeah. Tenma and his goons are in jail and I'm no longer an outlaw.

Hinata: And everyone have their belongings back to them. Even you and me. Everything is perfect, now.

Naruto: Not quite.

Hinata: What do you mean?

Naruto: I haven't fulfilled my promise to you yet.

Hinata: You mean the ring?

Naruto: Yes, let me hold it real quick.

Hinata gave him the ring then he motioned her to stand up.

Naruto: You wanted to know why my father told me to give this ring to the girl that I love dearly, right?

Hinata nodded.

Naruto: Well, he gave this same ring to my mother. It was her engagement ring. It will be yours if you answer this question. (He got down on one knee and Hinata felt tears building up in her eyes) Hinata Hyuuga, will you please marry me?

Hinata shedding tears of joy: Yes! Yes, I will, Naruto! Yes!

Naruto slipped the sapphire ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Then he stood up, held her in his arms, and kissed her under the moonlight. Unbeknownst to the couple, the four little ninjas were watching the whole romantic scene. They were happy to see Hanabi's sister going to marry Konohamaru's idol. During the whole snooping, Konohamaru was holding Hanabi's hand while Moegi was holding Udon's hand.

It was cheery blossom season and order was restored to the village. Tsunade was Hokage again and she took care of the cause of the misery of the people. Tenma, Nagato, and Ranmaru were working at the village rock pile as convicts. That's because they are convicts. What about Meeko and Neeko? They became special prison guards to watch over the three troublemakers.

Tenma: How come you guys aren't down here with us?

Neeko: Because we told Lady Tsunade how sorry we were for following you.

Meeko: So now we serve her.

Tenma: YOU TRAITORS!! (He slammed his hammer so hard on the rock that it broke in half and hit his foot. Tenma howled in pain while Nagato laughed)

Then they heard children laughing.

Ranmaru: What are they so happy about? Hey, kid! What are you so happy about?

Boy: Besides you three creeps being in jail?

The girl giggled while the three creeps looked mad.

Boy: We're on our way to the fields to see the cherry blossoms and the wedding.

Ranmaru: What wedding?

Girl: You haven't heard? Naruto and Hinata are getting married.

Ranmaru: WHAT?!

Boy: Yep, and the whole village is invited. (Pointing behind the convicts) It's right over there.

Girl running: We better hurry or they are going to start!

Boy running: Coming!

Ranmaru was shaking with anger. It scared both Tenma and Nagato. The two kids made to the wedding. Good thing, too. It was about to start. Naruto walked down the aisle in a white tuxedo with black pants and an orange tie. As soon as he got to the alter, he shook hands with Pastor Kazuto. It was time for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to march down the aisle. The groomsmen wore black tuxedos with orange ties. The bridesmaids wore blue strapless dresses. The color blue was the same shade as Hinata's favorite rose. Sasuke and Sakura were first since they were the best man and maid of honor. Next was Choji & Ino, then Neji & Tenten. Next up was Konohamaru and Hanabi, the Moegi and Udon. A young boy and girl from Hinata's family were chosen to be the flower girl and ring bearer. Finally the wedding march started and everyone stood up. Naruto smile at what he saw. His bride-to-be wearing a strapless bridal gown that reached to her ankles and matching gloves. In one hand was a bouquet of blue roses and in the other was her father smiling and giving her away. Ranmaru's eyes popped out of her head at what he saw. Hinata was beautiful. And getting married to Naruto! Hinata and her father finally made it to the alter.

Kazuto: Who gives this woman to this man?

Hiashi: I do, Hiashi Hyuuga. And Naruto, please take got care of her.

Naruto: I will.

Kazuto: You may be seated.

The people sat at their seats.

Kazuto: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to present this ninja and this heiress in holy matrimony.

Back at the rock pile, Ranmaru was furious that Hinata chose Naruto over him.

Ranmaru mad: That could have been me up there! I should be marrying her, not him!! STOP THE WEDDING!! STOP THE WEDDING!!

Neeko: Don't bother. Lady Tsunade put a silencing jutsu around this rock pile. You can hear them, but they can't her us.

Ranmaru: NO!! NO, NO, NO, NO!!

Back to the wedding, Naruto and Hinata just gave each other their wedding rings and said their vows.

Kazuto: Now, Naruto. Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled: You know I do.

Hinata giggled and the people silently laughed.

Kazuto: And Hinata. Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?

Hinata smiled: Yes I do.

Back at the pile…

Ranmaru: NO!! I SAID NO!! MARRY ME, HINATA!! NOT HIM!!

He was still unheard by the people. Back to the wedding…

Kazuto: Then by the power invested to me by Lady Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto?

Naruto: Yes?

Kazuto: You may kiss your bride.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed her and she kissed back. Everyone cheered on their feet for the new couple.

Kazuto: Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki!

Naruto gave his wife another kiss on the lips.

Back at the pile, Ranmaru was super pissed now.

Tenma: You know, my boy. Hinata would have been yours if you killed Naruto like I asked you. But instead you burned up my castle and-

Ranmaru: JUST SHUT UP!! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!! (Punched the tree Neeko and Meeko were sitting in)

When Ranmaru hit the tree, the vibration caused Neeko to accidentally shoot his crossbow. Then the arrow ricochets around Tenma, Nagato, and Ranmaru. Then the arrow hit a banner that Sasuke pulled. It said "Congratulations Naruto & Hinata " The arrow hit right on the heart.

Naruto: Thanks Ranmaru! The banner looks better because of you!

Ranmaru could take it anymore. So he did what any beaten man would do. He cried his eyes out. Back to the celebration, Hinata just threw her bouquet. But who caught it? Ino did! Then she looked at Choji and he looked at her. It was an awkward moment for them until Ino kissed Choji on the lips.

Ino smiling: I love you, too.

Choji was so happy that her hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Naruto lifted his wife bridal style and spun around about three times. The married couple laughed in total happiness. Since that day, everyone except Tenma and his goons lived happily ever after.

THE END

Louse: a despicable person or a blood sucking bug.

Clocked: Slang for hitting someone like a punch.

My fifth story with 70 pages and 18,813 words. This thing took me days to work on it. Anyway, I hope you like it, because this thing took a lot of hard work. Please review and don't leave until you tell me what your favorite part was and why. I get such a thrill when people tell me what they like about my story. Remember, no flames allowed. See you later! Rose Tiger out!


End file.
